Races
Dwarf Traits Dwarves, sometimes called the Stout Folk, are a natural humanoid race common throughout parts of the world as. Dwarves are a tough, tradition-abiding folk known for their strong martial traditions and beautiful craftsmanship. Dwarves tend to value honor and closely follow the traditions of their clans and kingdoms. They have a strong sense of friendship and justice, though they are often very particular about who they consider a friend. They work hard and play harder—especially when strong ale is involved. The typical dwarf is lawful good or lawful neutral and prefers to worship deities of those alignments. * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 2 and either your Strength or Wisdom is increased by 1. * Age: '''Dwarves mature at the same rate as humans, but they’re considered young until they reach the age of 50. On average, they live about 350 years. * '''Size: Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall and average about 150 pounds. Your size is Medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 12 feet. Your speed is not reduced when you do not meet a suit of armor's strength requirements * Darkvision: You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Dwarven Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. * Tool Proficiency: '''You start as a novice in one artisan's tool of your choice. * '''Equipment: You start with one artisan's tool of your choice or 25 gold. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. * Racial Powers: '''Pick one racial power from either the Dwarf Racial Power list, or the Racial Power list of your heritage. '''Racial Powers * Call on Ancient Blood: When a magical effect imposes a saving throw on you, you can spend 1 action point as a reaction to grants yourself advantage on that saving throw. Dwarven Heritages Dwarves have differing heritages, from the sturdy hill dwarves to the tall mountain dwarves and light-sensitive cave dwarves. Hill Dwarf Hill dwarves, also known as gold dwarves, are the aloof, confident and sometimes proud subrace of dwarves that predominantly occupy open hills, rather than burrowing into cave systems or the sides of mountains. They are known to be particularly stalwart warriors and shrewd traders. Hill dwarves are often trained specifically to battle the horrendous aberrations that are known to come from the Underdark. Hill dwarves are stout, tough individuals like their mountain dwarven brethren but are less off-putting and gruff in nature. Conversely, hill dwarves are often less agile than other dwarves. The average hill dwarf is about four feet tall (1.2 meters) and as heavy as a full-grown human, making them somewhat squatter than the more common mountain dwarves. hill dwarves are also distinguishable by their light brown or tanned skin, significantly darker than that of most dwarves, and their brown or hazel eyes. hill dwarves have black, gray, or brown hair, which fade to light gray over time. Hill dwarf males and some females can grow beards, which are carefully groomed and grown to great lengths. As part of your heritage, you gain following benefits: * Dwarven Toughness: Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Additionally, you may choose one of the following racial powers instead of the ones granted to you by your race. Racial Powers * Stalwart Shield: '''When an ally within 5 feet of you is attacked and you are wielding a two-handed weapon or a shield, you can spend 1 action point as a reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. '''Mountain Dwarf M'ountain dwarves', also known as shield dwarves, are among the most common of the dwarven peoples. Once the rulers of mighty kingdoms, the mountain dwarves have since fallen by the wayside after centuries of warfare with their goblinoid enemies. Since then, mountain dwarves have been less commonly seen. The mountain dwarves are on average half a foot taller than other dwarves. They have light skin that is fair or lightly tanned and green or silvery blue eyes with long light brown or red hair, growing white or gray with age. Most males and even some females have large beards and mustaches. The females are slightly shorter and less heavy than the males. As part of your heritage, you gain following benefits: * Dwarven Combat Training: You have proficiency with light and medium armor, battleaxes, handaxes, light hammers, and warhammers. Racial Powers * Ancestor's Battle Cry: '''You can spend 3 action points as an action to grant advantage on attack rolls made to any amount of creatures you choose within 10 feet of you. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. '''Cave Dwarf As part of your heritage, you gain following benefits: * See True: You have advantage on saving throws against illusions and against being charmed or paralyzed. Racial Powers * Cavern Giant: You can spend 3 action point as an action to cast the Enlarge/Reduce spell on yourself without using a spell slot. You may only use the Enlarge option. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Human Traits * Ability Score Increase: Three ability scores of your choice are increased by 1. You can increase an ability score by a maximum of 2. * Age: Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century. * Size: Humans vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 15 feet. * Rapid Learning: '''Pick one minor feat from the minor feat list. * '''Skill Proficiency: You start as an apprentice in one skill or tool of your choice. * Equipment: You start with 50 gold. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. * Racial Power: Pick one racial power. Racial Powers * Endurance Hunter: When you fail a Fortitude save, you may succeed instead. Once you have used this racial power, you cannot use it until you finish a long rest. * Sudden Ingenuity: When you roll a die for any reason, you may reroll the die immediately afterwards before any of its results are resolved. Once you have used this racial power, you cannot use it until you finish a long rest. Elf Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2 and your Wisdom, Intelligence or Charisma score is increased by 1. * Age: Elves reach adulthood in their late teens and live for 500-600 years. * Size: Elves vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 feet to 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 15 feet. * Elven Weapon Training: '''Pick one weapon, you are proficient with that weapon. * '''Keen Senses: You are an apprentice in the Perception skill. * Trance: Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. * Equipment: You start with a shortbow and 20 arrows or a rapier, or you start with 25 gold. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. * Racial Powers: '''Pick one racial power from either the Dwarf Racial Power list, or the Racial Power list of your heritage. '''Racial Powers * Recall Past: Whenever you attempt an Intelligence ability check to remember something, you may spend 1 action point as part of the action used to perform the check to gain advantage on roll. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Elven Heritages Elves have differing heritages, from the nimble wood elves to the studious high elves and light-sensitive dark elves. Wood Elf As part of your heritage, you gain following benefits: * Fleet of Foot: '''Your base walking speed increases to 20 feet. Additionally, you may choose one of the following racial powers instead of the ones granted to you by your race. '''Racial Powers * Mask of the Wild: '''You can perform the Hide action to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. High Elf As part of your heritage, you gain following benefits: * '''Cantrip: You know one Cantrip of your choice from the arcane spell list. Your spellcasting ability for it is Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma, which you pick upon choosing this heritage. * Extra Language: You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Additionally, you may choose one of the following racial powers instead of the ones granted to you by your race. Racial Powers * Elven Step: '''Using 1 action point as an action, you can magically teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Drow Elf As part of your heritage, you gain following benefits: * '''Superior Darkvision: Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. * Drow Magic: You know the Dancing Lights cantrip. Your spellcasting ability for it is Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma, which you pick upon choosing this heritage. Additionally, you may choose one of the following racial powers instead of the ones granted to you by your race. Racial Powers * Gift of the Shadows: '''When you make a Charisma (Performance) or Dexterity (Stealth) check, you can roll a d4, and add the number rolled to the ability check. Goliath Traits Every day brings a new challenge to a goliath. Food, water, and shelter are rare in the uppermost mountain reaches. A single mistake can bring doom to an entire tribe, while an individual’s heroic effort can ensure the entire group’s survival. Goliaths thus place a premium on self-sufficiency and individual skill. They have a compulsion to keep score, counting their deeds and tallying their accomplishments to compare to others. Goliaths love to win, but they see defeat as a prod to improve their skills. This dedication to competition has a dark side. Goliaths are ferocious competitors, but above all else they are driven to outdo their past efforts. If a goliath slays a dragon, he or she might seek out a larger, more powerful wyrm to battle. Few goliath adventurers reach old age, as most die attempting to surpass their past accomplishments. For goliaths, competition exists only when it is supported by a level playing field. Competition measures talent, dedication, and effort. Those factors determine survival in their home territory, not reliance on magic items, money, or other elements that can tip the balance one way or the other. Goliaths happily rely on such benefits, but they are careful to remember that such an advantage can always be lost. A goliath who relies too much on them can grow complacent, a recipe for disaster in the mountains. This trait manifests most strongly when goliaths interact with other folk. The relationship between peasants and nobles puzzles goliaths. If a king lacks the intelligence or leadership to lead, then clearly the most talented person in the kingdom should take his place. Goliaths rarely keep such opinions to themselves, and mock folk who rely on society’s structures or rules to maintain power. Among goliaths, any adult who can’t contribute to the tribe is expelled. A lone goliath has little chance of survival, especially an older or weaker one. Goliaths have little pity for adults who can’t take care of themselves, though a sick or injured individual is treated, as a result of the goliath concept of fair play. A permanently injured goliath is still expected to pull his or her weight in the tribe. Typically, such a goliath dies attempting to keep up, or the goliath slips away in the night to seek the cold will of fate. In some ways, the goliath drive to outdo themselves feeds into the grim inevitability of their decline and death. A goliath would much rather die in battle, at the peak of strength and skill, than endure the slow decay of old age. Few folk have ever meet an elderly goliath, and even those goliaths who have left their people grapple with the urge to give up their lives as their physical skills decay. Because of their risk-taking, goliath tribes suffer from a chronic lack of the experience offered by long- term leaders. They hope for innate wisdom in their leadership, for they can rarely count on a wisdom grown with age. * '''Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2 * Age: Goliaths have lifespans comparable to humans. They enter adulthood in their late teens and usually live less than a century. * Size: Goliaths are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 15 feet. * Powerful Build: You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant. Racial Power * Giant's Strength: You can spend one action point as part of the same action. For 1 minute, your carrying capacity is doubled. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Goliath Heritages Goliaths have differing heritages, from the sturdy stone goliaths to the temperamental fire goliaths and observative cloud goliaths. Stone Goliath The Steinhjerten ("stone hearts") are goliaths who derive their giant blood from stone giants. Stone goliaths are as such remarkably tough, and well-adapted to mountain life. Some stone goliaths even acquire their ancestor's power of dreamwalking. * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Natural Athlete: You are an apprentice in Athletics. * Mountain Born: You're acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. You're also naturally adapted to cold climates. Racial Power * Stone's Endurance: You can focus yourself to occasionally shrug off injury. When you take damage, you can spend 1 action point as a reaction to roll a d12. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * Dreamwalker: 'You are the rare stone goliath who has unlocked your ancestor's power to dreamwalk. You can spend 5 action points to enter a sleeping creature's dream. You stay in the dream for 1 minute or until you exit the dream by spending 5 action points as an action. While in the dream, you can interact with objects and creatures within it and attempt to manipulate it. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Cloud Goliath A cloud goliath is referred to as a ''Narrskye ("near the sky") in giant--a reference to their preferred physical distance from other creatures, as well as an allusion to their reputation for paying little heed to the plights of the world. Cloud goliaths acquire their ancestor's innate attunement to the magic of their airy domain. * '''Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Atmospheric Arcana: You are an apprentice in Arcana and know the Light cantrip. Racial Power * Gentle Descent: At the end of a fall, you only take 1d6 bludgeoning damage for every 20 feet you fall, rather than every 10 feet. You can spend 1 action point as a reaction to not land prone, regardless of the damage you take from the fall. Fire Goliath As a fire goliath, you are a member of the elite Ildblud ("fire blood"). You find comfort by the heat of the forge or in warm, even volcanic environments. Fire giants are known to be a militaristic race, and their goliath descendants are no different. Formal martial training and a strict hierarchy of leadership are integral aspects of fire goliath society. Fire goliaths also have a rich tradition of storytelling through singing tales of great battles past. * Ability Score Increase: Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Fire Resistance: '''You have resistance to fire damage. * '''Master Metallurgist: '''You are an apprentice with smith's tools. '''Racial Power * Forgebringer: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can deal fire damage equal to your level to that creature. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Frost Goliath Frost goliaths are known as Isekriggen ''or "ice warriors" in their native tongue. They are fierce and hardy in battle, and they take pride in their scars and grisly trophies taken from their fallen enemies, which they fashion into armor, weapons, and jewelry. Frost goliaths respect brute strength above all, and as such, routine challenges of leadership are a regular part of their culture as they wrestle to exert their dominance. * '''Ability Score Increase:' Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Cold Resistance: '''You have resistance to cold damage. * '''Tanner: You are an apprentice with leatherworker's tools. Racial Power * Iceheart: 'When you are damaged by cold damage, you can spend 1 action point as a reaction to gain immunity to cold damage and you heal for the damage you would have taken. This immunity lasts until the start of your next turn, but only heals you once. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Hill Goliath Hill goliaths are referred to as ''Haugsovven or "hill sleepers", so named because of their tendency to doze off in broad daylight atop whatever hill they find themselves on. They are prone to fits of violent destruction, especially when they realize someone has tried to deceive them or make a fool of them. * '''Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 2 and your Intelligence score is reduced by 1. * Deep Sleep: '''When you finish a long rest, you regain all expended hit dice, rather than half your total number of them. '''Racial Power * Rampage: 'You can spend 1 action point as an action to go on a rampage, which lasts for 1 minute. During this rampage, you double your Strength modifier when rolling damage for weapon attacks that use Strength. While rampaging, you must roll a d10 at the start of each of your turns. If you roll 1, you must spend action points to Move towards the creature closest to you and take the Attack action against the creature ifyou have action points left. If you are not holding a melee weapon, you must instead use whatever you are holding to make a melee weapon attack using an improvised weapon. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Storm Goliath Goliaths with storm giant ancestry are called the ''Tuvaren, meaning "storm thieves-an allusion to the blief that storm giants were too proud to willingly create lesser, humanoid offspring and too powerful to be forced to, so they were magically subdued and had their blood stolen. Storm goliaths prefer a life of isolation where they contemplate the events of the world-past, present and future-as well as the meaning of their existence. still their rich history of prophecies and omens drives many to a life of adventure, seeking out truth and answers. * '''Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score is increased by 1. * Dedication to Art: '''You are an adept with one tool of your choosing. '''Racial Power * '''Storm Strike: '''You can spend 2 action points as an action to conjure a bolt of pure lightning in your hand and hurl it at a point you can see within 120 feet. Each creature within 5 feet of that point must make a Reflex save against a DC of 10 + your Intelligence modifier. A creature takes lightning damage equal to 2d6 plus another 1d6 for every five levels above 1st on a failure and half as much on a success. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * '''Tempestuous Resilience: '''When you take lightning or thunder damage, you can cast absorb elements at its lowest level without expending a spell slot or using components. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest.